


Teasing Mr. Bennet

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @snow-leopardfetishist Maybe a John x reader smut/fluff with some age difference? Maybe like 23 for her and of course his age. They’re on an undercover case where they have to pretend to be a couple and it escalates from there? I can add more detail if this is too vague :) Hmm… maybe some good teasing.. I think she’d be a good/witty flirt to John’s stoic-ness. Like he is a good flirt as well but he’s definitely more guarded about it.. I can see him being a surprise flirt, inserting little actions and a few words here and there that just get the reader going. Like little thigh brushes, a few glances with those smoldering eyes, things like that. Sorry I hope that makes any kind of sense. ^^;





	Teasing Mr. Bennet

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @snow-leopardfetishist Maybe a John x reader smut/fluff with some age difference? Maybe like 23 for her and of course his age. They’re on an undercover case where they have to pretend to be a couple and it escalates from there? I can add more detail if this is too vague :) Hmm… maybe some good teasing.. I think she’d be a good/witty flirt to John’s stoic-ness. Like he is a good flirt as well but he’s definitely more guarded about it.. I can see him being a surprise flirt, inserting little actions and a few words here and there that just get the reader going. Like little thigh brushes, a few glances with those smoldering eyes, things like that. Sorry I hope that makes any kind of sense. ^^;

Laying on the motel bed, you had your feet up in the air, legs against the wall. You were reading some boring book that had been left in one of nightstands of the motel. John was out getting breakfast, so you were still in your pajamas. Unless you had to leave that room, you weren’t changing. Hearing the door, you tilted your head to see John walk in. You gave him a smile and went back to reading.

“How are you comfortable like that?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“ _Easy_. It’s good for your back. And it’s a good stretch for your legs.” You said without looking away from your book. “Get anything good for breakfast?”

You heard him sigh, but didn’t move. “I got you that ice coffee you like _so_ much and a chocolate sprinkle doughnut.” That got your attention. Rolling off the bed, you tossed the book to the pillows and grinned at him. “You should probably eat a bit better than that for hunts…”

Sitting at the table, you put your feet on the chair across from you. “I’m in my early twenties, John. I’m _supposed_ to be eating this.” You shrugged, taking your food.

John lifted your feet off the chair and sat down, putting your feet on his lap. “Doesn’t mean you’ll make it to see forty.” He grumbled.to see forty.” He grumbled.

“I’m a hunter. Gotta live it up while I can. Eat junk when I want it, drinking, having a little fun with the fellas.” You winked. Taking a bite of your donut, you licked the frosting off your lips. “So, we have any hunts?”  

“Yeah, one about four hours away.” He shrugged, not looking away from his food. “Looks like whatever it is is going after couples moving into this new neighborhood.” You stopped chewing for a moment. “There’s a bunch of vacant housing. Figured we can scope it out, pretend to be interested in buying.”

You took a sip of your coffee before saying anything. “You want to pose… as a _couple_?” There was no way he was actually suggesting that. Yeah, he was a good looking man, but he was always so serious. You’d never really seen him with a woman. Then again, you’d only traveled with him full time for the past six months. Before that it was just when you happened to be near each other.

He looked up at you and nodded. “Well, yeah. How else are we gonna get this thing?” To him it was a no brainier. “We’re gonna have to get you a fake ring, though. These kinda places prefer married couples.”

“Uh, okay.” You shrugged. No use arguing about it. Hell, you’d take the chance to get a free pass with flirting.

Neither of you said anything else on the matter, each of you off in your own little worlds.  You were thinking of how this was going to work, and he was internally smirking.  Usually around you, he kept his emotions in check. Unless you did something stupid on a hunt, then he had absolutely no issues letting it out.

* * *

Six hours later, you were settled into a new motel, sporting a fake wedding ring set. The two of you were sitting down and making sure that your stories matched up. It would look bad if you couldn’t get that right.

You’d agreed that you’d met when you were twenty, dated for a year before he proposed, and you’d been married two years. At the moment, you were twenty-four, and hoping no one asked about your ‘biological clock’ ticking.

The next morning is when you’d actually start playing ‘Mrs. Bennet’. And, of course, since you were staying in the town you were looking to buy in, 'Mr. Bennet’ got you a room with a single queen. _Bastard_.

You did your best to keep to yourself in your sleep. It was difficult.

* * *

As soon as you woke up the next morning, he reminded you that you needed to look like a wife that would belong in this place. You’d grumbled, rolled your eyes, and went into the bathroom. You heard him mumble that you were already acting like a wife.

You quickly showered, put your hair up in a simple, neat bun, did your make up neat and simple, and got dressed. You’d opted for jeans, a button up shirt, and sneakers. Granted, it wasn’t perfect, but what the hell did he expect from you? 

When you pulled up to the street that the house was on that you were looking at, you took a deep breath. “Relax. It’s not like I’m going to be making out with you in front of everyone.” He chuckled, making your cheeks go a deep red. “Come on, there’s an open house right down here.”

You stepped out and smoothed your hair. John walked around the front of his truck and laced his fingers with yours. You tried to ignore how good his hand felt in yours. The second you saw another person, you slapped a smile on your face. “Hi, I’m Julie Bennet, and this is my husband, David.” You introduced yourself to what looked to be the realtor.

“Hello! I’m Wendy. _Please_ , look around. Mingle. Make some friends. Here at Pinewood, we are a _family_.” Her perky attitude gave you the creeps, but you didn’t let it show.

You put your other hand on his arm, keeping him close to you. “Come on, sweetie. Let’s go meet some of future neighbors.” You said sweetly.

John glanced at you, eyebrow raised. “Of course. Let’s go.” He smiled back, giving your hand a squeeze.

Twenty minutes in, you were sitting with another couple, sipping iced tea. Annie and Jake Simmons. He was a banker, and she was a housewife. “We’re thinking about adding to our little family here soon.” Annie beamed. “I just can’t _wait_. How about you, Julie? You look like you’d be a _natural_.”

You blinked. “Um, well…” How the hell did you answer that?

“We’ve been trying for about six months, but we’re taking a break until we move.” He put his hand on your thigh and gave it a light pat.

Licking your lips, you were thankful he could pull that out of nowhere. “Awe, well, I wish you luck! If you do move to Pinewood, I’d be _happy_ to help throw you a baby shower.”

“Oh, um, thank you.” You chuckled, feeling your face heat up. “But, I promised my mother that I would have it back home.”

After that was more talking about families, the community, and anything else that Annie could think of. You wanted to gag. Too bad it wasn’t over. The Simmons asked the two of you to join them for drinks. They told you that they would take you to the best bar in town, wanting you to see all it had to offer. John agreed on the spot for the both of you. You couldn’t hold back the look you shot him.

* * *

“Really?” You asked on the way to the motel to relax until that evening.

He shrugged. “What? What better place to get information than the bar?”

You groaned. “Now I have to spend more time with happy home maker.” Leaning your head on the window, you closed your eyes.

John shook his head, keeping his eyes on the road. “Oh, suck it up.”

* * *

“And so, I remind him that he needs to do less strokes in golf. He gets flustered and storms off!” Jake laughed like it was the funniest story ever. You smiled politely and chuckled. John let his hand brush over your thigh gently for a moment, making you glance at him. His eyes were still on the other couple, acting as if nothing happened. 

You slid out of the booth. “If you’ll excuse me, I think I need a refill.” You smiled, taking your glass and walking to the bar. As you walked, you made sure to put a little more swing in your hips. Leaning on the bar, your ass stuck out just a bit. You smiled at the bar tender as you ordered your drink, laughing at something he said. Looking to your left, you saw John watching you. Reading him was next to impossible at times. Making sure that he was still watching, you licked your lips. Had you been a bit closer, you would have seen his eyes darken ever so slightly. After you’d paid for your drink and moved back to the table, you slid in, acting as if you hadn’t just been flirting with him from across the room.

Crossing your legs under the table, you let your foot brush against his leg lightly. “So, what’s the topic of the moment?” You smiled, sipping your drink.

Annie was the first to speak up, which wasn’t surprising. “We were _just_ telling David here about the annual pool party!” How excited could one person get?

“That _does_ sound like fun.” You agreed, not having the chance to swim in far too long.

“You’re in luck. It’s day after tomorrow! You should come.”

You looked over to John and shrugged. “I’d have to go buy a swim suit, but I’d enjoy going.” He sighed and nodded. Looking over to Annie, you smiled. “Just let us know what time to be there.”

* * *

Back at the motel, you took your hair down and sighed. How did people do that every day? You made a mental note to do something else the next day. While John showered, you threw on an over sized USMC shirt you swiped out of his bag, and a pair of your yoga pants. Comfort, you were all about comfort.

By the time he walked out, drying his hair with a towel, you were asleep. He noted that you were wearing his shirt and shook his head. Tossing the towel back into the bathroom, he slipped into bed wearing nothing more than boxers.

* * *

The next morning, you yawned, starting to stretch before you felt a weight on your waist. Not only that, but there was a hard, warm, moving body behind you. “It’s too early…go back to sleep.” He grumbled in your hair.

“ _John_ …?” You asked, not thinking he knew who he was spooning at the moment.

He sighed. “I said go back to sleep, Y/N. We’ll talk about you stealing my clothes after.” Knowing there was no use arguing, you closed your eyes and went back to sleep.

The next time you woke up, you were alone in the room. Cracking your eyes open, you sat up and looked around. His gear was still there, so was his bag of clothes. Throwing back the covers, you slid out of bed. Figuring that he’d went out for breakfast, you thought you’d have time to change. You pulled off his shirt, tossing it on your pillow. It was still clean enough to wear a second night. Grabbing your bag, you were looking through it to find a shirt when John walked back in.

Your eyes went wide as John just stood there, coffee and food in hands. Not caring what you grabbed, you quickly pulled on the shirt in your hand. “Uh…” You chuckled nervously.

“What? My shirt not good enough? I didn’t even get to see you walk around here in it.” That took you by surprise. “Here’s your coffee, and you’re eating an actual breakfast today. Tator tots, a breakfast sandwich, and an orange.”

Sitting down, you pulled your food over. “Thanks.” You smiled.

* * *

John opted to let you go shopping for a bathing suit alone. He didn’t want to be stuck in the store with you for who knew how long. So, when it came time for the pool party, he had no idea what you had in store. You had dressed in the bathroom, pulling a pair of shorts and a tank top over your suit.

“Ready, sweetie.” You smirked as you walked out.

“Let’s hope this is helpful to the case.”

You rolled your eyes, opening the motel door. “I haven’t been swimming in a long time, and I bought a damn cute bathing suit! As you told me- _suck it up_.” Smirking, you walked out, fully aware you picked the shortest shorts you owned.

He kept glancing at your long legs every time you shifted in the cab of the truck, your shorts riding up ever so slightly. By the time you got there, he was tempted to pull the damn truck around.

“Annie! Hi!” You smiled, sliding out. “Cute bathing suit.” You lied. It was very plain, and looked very old fashioned. But, if she liked it, whatever.

“Thank you. Where’s yours?”

“Under my clothes.” You told her.

She nodded. “Come on. Let’s leave the _old men_ to chat.” Annie grabbed your hand and pulled you away. You looked over your shoulder at John and winked. His expression didn’t change.

Once you were away from them, near the pool chairs, you shimmied out of your shorts and pulled off your tank. You’d picked out a one piece that was only connected in the front. The sides and back cut out, save for a band going across your shoulder blades to keep it in place. It hugged you perfectly, showing off just enough. Your eyes skimmed the area for John.

Smirking, you sat down on the chair next to Annie and got 'comfortable’. “So, other than pool parties, what is there to do around here?” You asked.

“There’s a book club, a bridge club, golf, tennis, and we’re thinking of starting an acapella group! Can you sing?” She asked.

You laughed and shook your head. “No, I can’t. Not to save my life.”

The two of you chatted for a bit before you turned to your stomach. You could feel John’s eyes on you, so you didn’t bother to adjust the back part of your suit, letting it show a bit more skin. Every now and then you’d wiggle slightly. Annie was nice once she calmed down, and you wondered if this would have been your life if you weren’t a hunter.

She excused herself to go refill the water cooler, leaving you alone. Sighing, you got up, and walked over to the pool. Diving in, you came up, refreshed. You forgot how much you loved being in the water. Looking up, your eyes locked with John’s. You smirked at him and bit your lip before diving back under. Your ass broke the surface for a moment before disappearing with you.

You swam for a little while before finally climbing out and grabbing your towel. Wrapping it around yourself, you jumped when you felt finger tips on your arm, and breath on your neck. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were _teasing_ me.” John whispered.

“Is it working?” You asked, glancing at him over your shoulder, your faces nearly touching.

He smirked and put his hands on your hips, pulling your back to his chest. “You tell _me_.” You gasped and swallowed, suddenly feeling very warm. He chuckled and moved away, leaving you there, alone.

If he was going to get any information, he would have it by now. Grabbing your things, you kept your towel wrapped around you, and went to where he was talking to Jake. “Sweetie, I’d like to get home. I’m not feeling that great.” You gave him the best 'unwell’ look that you could manage.

“Oh, no. I hope you feel better soon.” Jake smiled.

“Let’s go then. Bye, Jake. Maybe I’ll take you up on that offer.” He waved, putting his arm around your waist and walking with you to the truck. He opened your door for you, brushing your leg as you climbed in. Once your door was shut, he slid into the driver’s seat.

On the way back to the motel, he kept glancing at you out of the corner of his eye. The motel you were staying at was only a ten-minute drive, but it felt like it was much longer. John went in before you, and you thought that he was upset. You wouldn’t have guessed that from the way he was at the pool, but maybe he was putting on a show for the other guys? Sighing, you knew that you had to face the music.

As soon as you were in the door, he shut it and pinned you against it. His hands were on each side of your head, his hips against yours, your noses nearly touching. There was a glint in his eyes that you hadn’t noticed before. Your eyes shot to his lips for a moment before they turned into a smirk. “Think you were slick, baby girl?” He asked under his breath. “Teasing me and flirting with me like that?” One of his hands moved to your thigh, his palm against your skin.

“No, but I am _now_.” You smirked.

His lips crashed against yours, his scruff slightly stinging. Your hips rolled against his, moaning when you felt him through his jeans. Both of his hands gripped your thighs, lifting your legs around his waist. John moved you to the bed and lowered the two of you down. Your hands moved to grip his hair, needing him to be closer. He gripped the towel, pulling it off of you.

A shiver rain down your spine, as your bathing suit was still slightly wet. “Take it off. _Now_.” He ordered, and all you could do was nod. Reaching behind your neck, you pulled at the tie. He reached to your back, undoing the hook. His lips went to your collarbone as he moved down, taking your suit with him. Goose bumps appeared as you were exposed to the air. Licking your lips, you arched your back as he teased each of your nipples with his tongue, leaving them hard.

Once he had it completely off, he grabbed you by your ankles, pulling you towards him. John knelt on the floor, putting your knees over his shoulders. “John, _please_!” You whimpered, trying to move your hips.

He smirked. “I’m gonna show you what it’s like to be teased.” He said quietly, kissing your inner thigh. His breath fanned out against your skin as he gently kissed up one thigh, then the other. Finally, he licked up your folds, your hands gripped his hair. He moaned against you, closing his eyes. His hands gripped your ass, holding your lower body close to his face. You felt that tightening in your core, you were so close. John could tell, and right before you could fall over the edge, he pulled away.

You whimpered, looking at him. “Please!” His eyes locked with yours, as they were pleading with him. John leaned over you on his forearm, his face against yours. His other hand traveled down your body, his middle finger slipping between your folds.

He chuckled when your hands gripped his biceps, your hips trying to move closer. John shifted one of his knees to between your legs, effectively limiting your movement. He bit your lips as his finger started to circle your clit. “Let me hear those pretty little sounds you were making for me.” His voice was husky, and went straight to your core.

When he slipped his middle finger in your entrance and curled, that was it. “ _John_!” You cried out, closing your eyes, your grip tightening on his arms. His lips captured yours, his tongue begging for access. You opened your mouth, tasting yourself on him. As you came down, you felt him smile into the kiss before getting off the bed. There was a light pink coloring to your skin as you looked him over. Your chest was heaving, and you wanted more.

John got himself out of his clothes as fast as he could. “I can’t wait, baby girl.” He growled as he pulled his belt from his jeans. You watched as piece by piece, his clothes hit the floor. You licked your lips as he stood there naked before you.

“Then get over here.” You grinned, moving so your head was on the pillows, stretched out for him. He crawled up the bed, his eyes on you like you were his prey. You spread your legs, letting him settle between them. His hips rolled against yours, slipping between your folds.

He kissed your neck gently before looking at you. “You on the pill?” He asked gently.

You nodded, smiling. “Since I turned sixteen.” That was one thing that you always made sure to stop and get. You were thankful for Planned Parenthood, as it made it so you could actually have them.

“ _Good_. Make sure you keep taking them.” John grinned, lining himself up and slowly entering you. You pulled him down into a deep kiss, his mouth swallowing your moans. Shifting your leg, you bent it so it rested more against his side. He pulled away from the kiss, his forehead against yours. Your breath mixed with his as he rolled his hips. “Fuck, baby girl.” He groaned.

Your nails lightly scratched his back in response. “ _God_ , you feel better than I imagined.” You admitted.

He chuckled, kissing down your jaw as he started to thrust. You cried out, arching your back, your chest pressed into his. He held himself up, his eyes locked on your face. Your eyes were closed, your mouth open as you whimpered and moaned. John moved your ankles to his shoulders, letting him get deeper. “Scream for me.” He growled, thrusting harder.

“ _Fuck_ …” You moaned, gripping the sheets. “John! OH JOHN!” You screamed, not caring who heard. You clenched around him, still wanting more. “Don’t stop, baby, don’t stop.” You begged, wanting him to fuck you until you were jelly.

“God _damn_ , Y/N.” He grunted. “I’m not gonna last.” You could tell he wanted to hear you one more time, as his grip tightened on you, and he put more effort into each thrust. He didn’t have to wait long. You cried out, and as you clenched around him, he stopped thrusting, as deep as he could go, filling you.

You both were breathing heavy as he let your legs down. John leaned over you, kissing you gently. “I should have flirted with you _ages_ ago.” You giggled, making him smile. “You should smile more. It’s fucking _sexy_.”

He slowly pulled out of you and moved to lay on his back, pulling you to his chest. “You’re keeping those rings on, baby girl.”

Shifting, you raised an eyebrow at him. “ _Why_?”

“Because you’re mine.” He smirked, a glint in his eye.


End file.
